You Or Someone Like You *Part 3*
by Ashley Adams
Summary: See Part 1


**You Or Someone Like You (Part 3)**

Author: Ashley Adams

Rating: PG

Summary: Scully finds two people that have experienced everything that Mulder and her have.

Author Note: I know I've been teasing you by giving you only 2 pages every time I post but I promise that the next one will be longer! J

Scully and Adrina got out of the dark blue Lumina and they made their way to Scully's hotel room. Scully opened the room to her small room and gestured for Adrina to sit down on the bed. She then sat down by the small table and took out her cell phone. Once she was sure that she had everything in place for keeping Adrina safe she called the Gunmen.

"Yes?" asked a masked voice.

"It's me," she said simply. She heard them turn off the recorder and take off the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Langley.

"I know this is going to sound far out there, but-" Scully stopped think how she was going to explain this. "But this woman she, well, she and her husband have been through almost exactly what Mulder and I have been through."

"Project Double Play," said Langley absolutely stunned.

"What?" asked Scully.

"It's a project that I didn't even know existed, I mean I had heard two things about it my entire life. All I knew about it was that the government started to make doubles of certain people, forcing people to go through what others went through to see how it affected them if they were in different situations, such as what wound happen if a rich child got a cold, and a poor child that lived on the streets got a cold, what would be the difference. Not even I thought that it was actually possible," he finished. Scully sat in shock for few seconds, trying to take in all of the information that she was just told.

"Oh my God," she finally said. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I mean I'm going to have people around the clock watching Adrina but what am I supposed to do about myself? And the two men I saw attacking her today, bullets didn't harm them?" Scully's voice raised somewhat and she felt very vulnerable suddenly. 

"I'm going to need for you three to look up anything on the land within a 50 mile radius of Adrina's house today, see what was on or around the land other then the houses that are meant to be there," Scully thought that if they could at least get the car of something it would help.

"Okay Scully," Langley said. "If you need any other help you call us."

And with that the line went dead.

*****

Krycek and as he liked to call him Dickhead entered the compound. Right away Marita was there.

"What the hell was that?" she asked anger flashing across her eyes.

Scully came, we couldn't do anything she'd have known it was me if I were to attack her or anything else," Krycek said calmly as he entered his office.

"Well you should have expected she was coming back and instead of chocking the woman shot her, quick easy done with, but no of course not, as Krycek you have to do everything the had way don't you?" asked Marita slowly making her way to a chair. "Now not only does Scully now know of everything her little brigade of Gunmen are now examining the whole area around Adrina's house, thought they won't see the base, since I have erased it from every satellite they will see you running towards it. Why do you always have to pull this shit?"

"How is agent Mulder doing?" asked Krycek.

"He's mumbling Scully's name but other then that-," she said then stopped and looked at Krycek. His face had a little bit of a tan and his hair fell onto his forehead, sometimes she forgot everything that they had shared, the times that as being the youngest in the group had bought them together. "Other then that he's fine. I expect to hear from you in the morning for you next duties." 

Krycek listened to Marita's shoes clink down the hall as he turned around and sat behind this desk wondering about what had just happened.

*****

Scully opened the pizza box and set a piece down on a paper plate. Through all the years of cases she had learned to bring them. She then turned to Adrina who was already eating and completely absorbed into and episode of Friends.

Her cell phone rang and Scully answered quickly.

"Hello?" she asked taking another bite.

"Hello Scully, we've gotten the information for you," said Byers.

"Great, did you find anything?" she asked.

"We didn't find anything odd, except for two people running towards what seem to be the corner of a building, we went ahead and did a larger search and the building diapered along with the two men," said Byers.

"Okay, do have any idea as to why that would happen?" she asked.

"I'd say that the government has taken the images and erased them, they only forgot to do on," said Byers. "What do you want us to do with them?"

"I'd say that you send me the approximate directions on how to get to this place and I go and check it out." She said.

"Okay, I just want to let you know that we won't be able to get you access," he said a twang of sadness in his voice.

"I can handle it," Scully answered. "Bye."

The line went dead.

*****


End file.
